Mondschein/Kapitel 6
|Jahreszeit=Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 5 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 7}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 6. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Mottenflügel *Habichtfrost *Graustreif *Feuerstern Erwähnte Charaktere *Leopardenstern *Ampferschweif *Moorkralle (nicht namentlich) *Fetzohr (nicht namentlich) *Fliegenlicht (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Bernsteinpelz (nicht namentlich) *Krähenpfote (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern *Sasha *Rußpelz *Brombeerkralle *Eichhornpfote Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ****Trittsteine **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Sonnenfelsen ***DonnerClan-Lager **Baumgeviert Tiere *Fisch *Kaninchen *Eichhörnchen *Wühlmaus *Zecke *Elster Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Große Versammlung, Monster, SternenClan, SchattenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Junges, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattfall *Redewendung: "Fischschuppen im Hirn haben" (im Original eigentlich "Bienen im Hirn haben"), "Mäusehirn!", "Mäusedung!", "Um des SternenClans Willen" (nur im Original) Wissenswertes *Seite 91: Der Satz "The riverbank was only a couple of tail-lengths away." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 79 von Moonrise) *Seite 91: Mottenflügels Beschreibung (golden chest) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 79 von Moonrise) *Seite 91: Der Satz "I'll teach you to fish if it's the last thing I do." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich bringe dir das Fischen bei und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tu.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Keine Angst, ich werde dir schon noch beibringen, wie man Fische fängt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 79 von Moonrise) *Seite 95: "(...) denn Fischschuppen im Hirn?" und "(...) der Fischschuppen im Hirn hat." - Statt Fischschuppen müsste es "Bienen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von got bees in your brain ist (vgl. Seite 82 von Moonrise) *Seite 95: Die Frage bzw. der Ausruf Was? ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 82 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 96: Das Wort doch vom Satz "Und doch riecht (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 84 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 96: Der Satzteil "Above her head, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: Über ihrem Kopf (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Tief ins Schilf geduckt (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 84 von Moonrise) *Seite 98: Das Wort Tigerstern vom Satz "(...), dass Tigerstern auch der Vater (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 85 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 98: "Direkt über ihr (...)" - Statt über müsste es "vor" heißen, da im Original die Rede von just ahead ist (vgl. Seite 85 von Moonrise) *Seite 98: Graustreifs Beschreibung (yellow eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 86 von Moonrise) *Seite 98: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mit mir los ist." - Statt Ich weiß wirklich nicht müsste es "Ehrlich gesagt/Eigentlich weiß ich doch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Actually, I do know ist (vgl. Seite 86 von Moonrise) *Seite 99: Graustreif meint, er habe Sasha einmal auf einer Großen Versammlung gesehen, dies ist allerdings nicht möglich, da Sasha die Clans verlassen hat, bevor sie überhaupt an einer Versammlung teilnehmen konnte. *Seite 100: Der Satz "For StarClan's sake, that's the last thing we need right now." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87 von Moonrise) *Seite 100: Der Satz "Well, she comforted herself, that was not entirely a lie." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 88 von Moonrise) *Seite 101: "(...) ihren feuchten Pelz zauste." - Statt feuchten müsste es "trocknenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von drying ist (vgl. Seite 88 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 6 Kategorie:Verweise